One day
by becr26
Summary: What happen's when Bird runs into an old crew mate whilst out for the day, one she hasn't see in five years. Will it be a happy reunion?


**Hi everyone, this is a little one shot about Bird running into one of her old crew members whist out for this day, five years after seeing them last. I hope you all enjoy it. It was great fun to write. Please review! I do not own sea patrol all rights go to the respective owners. **

It had been five years since Bird left the Navy. She decided to leave once Swain had been killed in the Tragic boat explosion. That day made her think about so many things, like what she wanted out of her life, she had decided to go to TAFE and study to become a kindergarten teacher. She had met a man called Jack three months after leaving the Hammserley.

FLASHBACK

Bird walked into the TAFE Campus, holding her books tightly in one hand. she had arrived 30 minutes earlier as she needed to fill out some paperwork at student services. She stood in the long line waiting her turn when the guy in front of her noticed her.

"Hi, my name is Jack." He spoke to her.

"Hi." She smiled, "I'm Jessica." She continued.

"Wow, I love your eyes." he said flirting with her.

"Wow, are you really going to flirt with me the moment you meet me?" Bird asked surprised.

"I'm sorry if I came on too strong." Jack replied.

"That's alright, your not the first guy, and I'm sure you wont be the last." Bird smiled.

"Your confident, I like that in a woman." Jack said.

"Thanks." She replied not knowing what else to say.

"Jess!" Two woman said in unison spotting Bird in the line.

"Wow, you are cute." One of the exclaimed to Jack.

"Would you like to go on a date with me Jess?" Jack asked.

"She says yes." One of Bird's friends say. at that moment 'Next' gets called and Jack moves up to the front desk.

"Why did you do that Skye?" Bird asked.

"you're and Ex- Navy officer, your beautiful and smart. who would not want to date you. If I was a guy even I would date you." Skye replied.

"Gee, thanks." Bird laughed shaking her head.

END FLASHBACK

After 6 months of dating Bird fell Pregnant with their first child, twins they later found out. Jack had promised to always stand by Jessica and three months later they go married in a small service. Most of the crew came, the only person missing was Dutchy. The last she knew he was on tour in Iraq. She had lost contact with him shortly after leaving the Navy.

About six months after marrying Bird welcomed her Twins into the world.

FLASHBACK

"Last push Jessica your doing great!" coached the doctor. Bird had already given Birth to the first twin, and she was off being measured and weighed by the nurse.

Bird took a deep breath and pushed one last time, "Ow" She yelled at the same time, giving a sigh of relief when the 2nd baby was born.

"You have identical twin girls, congratulations." The doctor said taking the other baby to get weighed and measured.

"You did a great job baby." Jack said to Bird giving herli ps a kiss. Moments later the nurse brought over the two babies.

"They are both healthy and we have but a little hospital band on them. It will also tell you which baby was born first." She smiled. she then handed the babies to Bird who cradled them close to her.

"Hi Mallory Rose." Bird said to the first baby, "And hi to you Serayah Anne." Bird smiled to the 2nd baby. she already loved them so much. Her life was finally falling into place.

END FLASHBACK

Bird now found herself 8 months pregnant with baby number three and in the middle of a bitter divorce with Jack. 6 months ago she caught him in bed with another woman, Melissa. Melissa was a mother of one of Bird's Kindergarten students. She had kicked him out of the family home, hopping never to see him again. This was because he had started to get violent. The twins were now 3 and a half years old. Bird had decided to take them out to do some last minute shopping for the new baby.

"Excuse me, Miss, but your little girl dropped her teddy back there." a man's voice from behind Bird said. she was in the middle of tying Mallory's shoelace up for her. Both girls were sitting in the seat up the front on the trolly.

"Thank you very much." Bird said standing up and turning around to the man, grabbing the teddy off him and handing it to Serayah.

"Dutchy?", "Chicken Legs?" They both said at the same time after seeing each others face.

"Its great to see you again." Bird exclaimed as her eyes lit wide open, "Give me a hug." She said cheekily hitting him playfully on the arm. Dutchy gave Bird a hug.

"Wow, you look ready to pop." Dutchy remarked.

"I'm 8 months. And this is Mallory and Serayah, they are three and a half." She replied.

"Wow, hi girls." Dutchy smiled to them and they gave a little smile back.

"Hi strage man."Mallory said causing Serayah to laugh.

"His name is Dylan. Can you say Dylan?" Bird asked.

"Dylan." Both girls said before going back to interacting with each other.

"Can I feel your stomach?" Dutchy asked hoping to feel the baby move.

"Sure." Bird replied nodding her head.

"Wow, its so hard." Dutchy remarked after moving his hand and feeling the stomach.

"I now, it's like a bowling ball." Bird laughed.

"So what do you do now?" Dutchy asked.

"I'm a Kindergarten teacher." Bird smiled.

"Thats great, sounds like your life is pretty good." Dutchy replied.

"I wish! My children and Job are about the only good things in my life right now." Bird replied.

"How so?" Dutchy asked.

"My husband well soon to be Ex husband, we are in the middle of a bitter divorce." Bird replied, "I caught him in bed with another woman." Bird continued.

"I'm sorry to hear that Chicken Legs. come on, how about I buy you some lunch and we'll talk some more." Dutchy offered.

"Sounds great, I'm starved." Bird replied. They all headed to the food court were Dutchy brought them all some lunch.

"Thanks for lunch Dutchy." Bird said as she tucked into a salad.

"No problem Chicken Legs, I bet its not as good as you used to make us on Hammserley." Dutchy remarked.

Bird gave a little chuckle, "You always did love my cooking." Bird replied.

"Jessica." A male's voice spoke from behind her.

"Jack, why are you here?" Bird asked, clearly not pleased to see him.

"Is this your new Boyfriend?" Jack asked spitefully.

"You know its not." Bird replied.

"I was going to post this to you later but considering that you are here I might as well save the postage charge and give it to you now." Jack said handing Bird some papers. Bird looked down to see what they were.

"Your going for custody of the children. No Judge will ever give the girls to you." Bird replied.

"Oh year we'll see about that, see you in court." Jack said spitefully before leaving.

"Can you believe his nerve." Bird said.

"Calm down Bird. You'll sort it out." Dutchy reassured Bird.

"I guess you're right." Bird replied. "Enough about me, how have you been? have you meet that special someone yet?" Bird asked wanting to know all the gossip.

"No, still very much single. Ive been on two tours in Iraq though, that was pretty hard." Dutchy said, "I've been reassigned to the Hammserley now." Dutchy continued.

"Thats great, you'll be able to see the crew again." Bird smiled.

"I'm hoping that they haven't changed too much." Dutchy replied.

"No, they are all still the same. Bomber's even back on Hammserley." Bird replied.

"Is she the Chef again?" Dutchy asked.

"No, she's the medic. the new Chef is Alexa Waters." Bird replied.

"Well she has a lot to live up too." Dutchy said.

Bird smiled back at him. "I missed you Dutchy." Bird said smiling.

"Me too Chicken legs, me too." Dutchy replied.

THREE YEARS LATER

Bird stood on the alter for the 2nd time in her life, only this time she knew that she was marrying the right man, her soul mate, Dutchy. She was wearing a long white flowing gown and Dutchy in his best suit, he scrubbed up pretty well. Bird's Three daughters, Mallory, Serayah and Lucy were sitting back with the Hammserly crew.

"It's time for the Bride and Groom to exchange vows." The minister said.

"Dylan, you are the most amazing man that I have ever met. You helped me through some of the biggest battles in my life both personally and professionally. I am forever grateful for that and I know that this time I am marrying the right man. The one I truly fell in love with. Because you stole my heart and have never stopped loving me. You've loved my little girls like they were your own and that to me is the best thing that you've ever done. I Love You." Bird said sincerely whipping a tear away from her cheek.

"Wow, how can I beat that." Dutchy laughed and gave his Vows.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health?" The minister asked.

"I do." Dutchy said.

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health?" The minister asked Bird.

"I do." She replied, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride." He says happily.

Dutchy pulls Bird in for a romantic kiss. "I love you." Dutchy tells Bird.

"I love you too." Bird replies. 2Dads wolf whistled in the background.

THAT NIGHT

Later that night at the wedding reception a beautiful song played: Fourtune and love, by Delta Goodrem, to celebrate Dutchy and Bird's love for each other:

'I would never hurt you  
Can't say I'd never make you cry  
Cause this life ain't always easy  
But in this world you complete me

We're meant to speak by speaking  
We run by running faster each day  
And if I know how to love  
It's because you taught me how

Dear fortune and love  
I heard you favour the brave  
And if that's the chase then you'll always be safe  
Cause you're the bravest man I've ever known  
Cause you're the best thing I've ever known

I see my life in your eyes  
They melt me like the snow in November does  
And I am you and you are me  
You deserve every possibility

So dear fortune and love  
I heard you favour the kind  
And if that is true then you'll always be fine  
Cause you're the kindest man I've ever known  
Cause you're the best thing I've ever known

When we talk the world makes sense  
And here with me I always go find our dreams  
And make me a murder with a kiss  
Cause your fingerprints forever mean like this so..

Dear fortune and love  
I heard you fader the good  
And if that is true then we'll always be safe  
Cause you're the best thing I've ever known  
You're the best thing I've ever known

And I wish you all the fortune and love'

The song played as Bird and Dutchy slowed danced to it,

"Now lets start our life together." Dutchy whispers into Bird's ear.

"It's good that you said that because, I'm pregnant." Bird smiled, and Dutchy pulled Bird in for a kiss.

THE END

**The song used is Fortune and Love by Delta Goodrem. I do not own this song, all rights go to the owner. The song is off the Believe again single. I recommend you listen to it on youtube, its a ****beautiful song, you can do this by typing Fortune and Love by Delta Goodrem into youtube.**


End file.
